


The Color of Love

by PinkThor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkThor/pseuds/PinkThor
Summary: Yang reached out and hesitantly placed her hands on the girls shoulders. She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but she had to touch her, it wasn’t a choice, it was a compulsion.A Soulmate AU where you can’t see the color of your soulmates eyes until you make eye contact for the first time. Yang and Blake meet in the same way as before, just with a soulmate twist.





	The Color of Love

Lilac. An unassuming color, but one that provides comfort and strength when staring into its depth, more depth than one would ever expect to find within a single color.

Blake couldn’t believe what she was seeing. After locking eyes with the strange girl in the forest, she couldn’t stop staring. This new, wonderful, gorgeous color bloomed right in front of her eyes. Lilac. That’s what it was called, or so she was told. But that small word didn’t do it justice, didn’t encompass the depth of the color that she hadn’t expected. 

Blake’s eyes flickered over the girl in front of her, taking her in. She was tall, taller than Blake and had long, luscious golden hair. Blake had noticed her last night, vibrant and boisterous, like a wild fire that’s just barely contained, one moment away from burning you. She had come over to Blake but she had stared at her book, basically ignored her and her sister. Choosing her as a partner was on a hunch. She had watched her, watched her energy in the fight against the Grimm, and she felt an unexplainable pull to her. She felt like a moth being drawn towards to a flame, a sliver of fear at the possibility of being burned, but overall a decision that felt inevitable. 

The girl, Yang was her name, right? Yang stood stock still, also taking in Blake, neither speaking. It was overwhelming. Not only were they both experiencing this new color for the first time, but Blake could already feel their bond forming, already feel Yang’s presence and her emotions, joy and awe, mirroring Blake’s own. But something else too. A kind of shock, almost pain. When she woke up this morning, she definitely didn’t think she’d be finding her soulmate. 

Gold. A warm color, a constant presence in every location, leaving serenity and peace in its wake. 

Beautiful. She’s beautiful. It’s beautiful. Yang’s thoughts circled, she felt like she couldn’t breath, let alone move. When the girl from last night who had studiously ignored her and Ruby had stepped out of the woods, Yang felt uneasy about their possible partnership. She didn’t even acknowledge their presence before, would they get along? But she must have chosen Yang for a reason, and that’s what this was, a choice. 

Yang had a choice too. She could turn and run, not making eye contact. There was something though, something about this girl that Yang couldn’t explain that intrigued her. Intrigued her enough to lock eyes with a stranger in the woods. And so she looked up. Her wide eyes met Yang’s and the world fell away. There was only gold.

Gold everywhere. In the leaves on the trees around them, in the rays of sunlight streaming through the treetops, in her eyes. Yang’s hair whipped in the wind, a strand catching her gaze, gleaming golden and beautiful, where before it had been grey and dull. 

She couldn’t stop staring. At the girl, who she could already feel, could already tell she would come to love, her soulmate. At the world around her that had far too often been grey and lifeless without this girl in her life. A pressure in her chest increased, making it hard to breath and Yang involuntarily gasped and suddenly felt moisture on her cheeks. She wordlessly touched her face and glanced up. ‘When had it started raining?’ She thought idly, still overwhelmed with chaotic and unorganized thoughts. But it wasn’t rain, only warm tears that rolled down her face as she drowned in too many emotions to fully comprehend. 

The girl rushed forward, spurned into action through Yang’s tears. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” She reached for Yang, and hesitated only for a moment before she placed her hand on her cheek. She wiped away her tears, her thumb brushed gently over her skin, and Yang’s skin felt electric at the touch. And suddenly she could breath again, the pressure Yang had felt vanished and all that was left was a warm sensation that engulfed her in peace. 

Yang reached out and hesitantly placed her hands on the girls shoulders. She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but she had to touch her, it wasn’t a choice, it was a compulsion. Her hand lightly caressed the girl’s neck and she saw her eyes flutter at the touch. She paused a moment before she responded and memorized the color of life, of love, of her soulmates eyes..

“Perfect. I’m perfect.”


End file.
